Field of the Invention
The disclosure relates in general to a video encoding device and method, and more particularly to a video encoding device and method adjusted dynamically according to session loading.
Related Art
As technology advances, video encoding techniques have been widely used in multimedia products. The encoded video is often transmitted via network. For example, an Internet Protocol (IP) camera captures video, encodes video, compresses data, and then transmits the encoded video via network in real time to a remote device. Another example is a video server. The video server encodes and compresses a video file in the database to provide a streaming media service to a client terminal via network.
For an application that requires real-time video playback, the transmitted video data may be affected by the unstable network transmission quality and/or the network congestion condition. In such cases the user would not be able to watch a smooth video stream in real time. Thus there is a need for providing smooth video streams in response to variable network conditions.